Falling Down
by JessicaR16
Summary: Tweek just wants Craig to understand his feelings but just like most love, is it destined to fail for poor Tweek? Rated M for later chapters. Will be regularly updating


Author's Note: This is my first SP fanfiction so please rate and review or else i'll be sad. :( (Story will be told in Tweek's P.O.V) Everyone is 18 in this Fanfic! I love the Tweek X Craig episode but to make it clear i'm not counting that episode when writing this as it messes up with my story a tiny bit. Thanks again! :) Other pairings include Kenny/Butters and Stan/Wendy but may mess around with others later on.

Chapter 1- Introduction

I take a simple sip of some coffee as I stare into the distance, pretending to care about the obscure nonsense that our teacher is blabbing on about. Pretty much every lesson was like this for me except for Maths since I was actually kinda good at it (that doesn't mean i'm boasting though don't get that idea!). I think the subject for today's lesson - Biology - was about Plant Cells but judging by the general atmosphere of the classroom I could see that no one was really that bothered about trying to learn any of it for the upcoming test exam. There was a general seating plan set by all of the students which showed all of the groups that featured in our grade. The Girls were at the left back table consisting of Bebe, Red, Heidi, Annie, Wendy and a very out of place looking Stan who was clearly forced into sitting there by his quite clingy but admittedly friendly girlfriend. He seemed uncomfortable and frequently I caught him staring at the front table where Kyle was sitting. I may not look it but I kinda have a dirty mind and imagine that Stan stares at him because he has a longing lust and a burning passion for the redheaded brainiac. I wouldn't be surprised honestly.

Yeah... I'm not really into girls if you cleverly deduced that from what I just stated but that's not my fault! If it's anyone's fault it is down to Craig and how irresistible he is! I find him so hot and to be fair he may be anti-social but i think he opens up to me (well kinda anyway. He talks to me a whole lot more than anyone else and that has got to count for something right?) and his nasally voice is so attractive and his eye are such a beautiful shade of blue and he is so freaking perfect! I want to tell him how I feel but I know that will end up in disaster. He's quite prone to sudden anger and one punch from him will probably put me in a 70 year coma. I already have enough trouble saying the simplest of sentences without breaking down into tears and screaming random gibberish. Its all down to my ADD although Craig tells me it's cause of all the coffee intake but my parents have no reason to lie anyway.

I got off-topic... I sit on a table with Craig, Jimmy, Clyde, Token and Cartman unfortunately since he was kicked of Kyle's table for every reason you'd expect. To be fair I sometimes find him quite funny but thats just my guilty pleasure. I was too tired to put up with his nonsense in the afternoon but other than him I appreciate the friends that I have. Token always has coffee with him just for me and believe me thats a life saver. He also is really friendly and easy to talk to but I don't really compare to him in the IQ department. He usually rivals Wendy and Kyle at getting the highest grades in the class despite the fact that I notice him rather show of his new expensive gizmos than pay attention in his class. I'm pretty sure he has a private tutor anyway so i don't really blame him for slacking off. He's also pretty good at coming back from Cartman's endless insults and astronomically dumb facts (Coffee kills 350 people every day still frightens me though) so he's definitely a well needed friend for me. Clyde can be annoying some days and he clearly doesn't understand the concept of boundaries or the word "Stop" apparently. He constantly flirts with any girl despite the fact that a lot of them are in a whole differently league but I have to give him some respect for being always positive and never refusing to not try. If I got rejected by anyone I'd probably lock myself in a cupboard for a week while watching depressing romance movies. Jimmy is really funny and definitely a ladies man (and is successful unlike Clyde). His jokes never fail to crack me up and i identify with him on the fact that we both find it hard to talk to other people although Jimmy is much more popular than me.

Craig nudges me. "GAHHH! What Craig?" I mumble trying not to attract the attention of Clyde, Token and Cartman who were busy arguing about something I wasn't spending much thought on. It was probably Cartman ripping on Token's wealthy family again or maybe how Clyde is totally hopeless when it comes to love- that hypocrite!

"Are you coming round my house today or not?" he whispered sliding away one of the bright yellow puff balls away from his raven black hair. He looked really bored and I don't remember planning to come round his house but i couldn't pass up an opportunity to be alone with him in his own private domain.

Yeah... AARGH sure" I respond as he returns to playing Duel Links on his phone. He always is on his phone in lessons since he claims he "already knows this shit" but i highly doubt that. He kind of blows through all of the tests usually only getting close to the passing mark so he is either really lucky or holding back for whatever reason. I was busy pondering how much coffee I should bring to Craig's house when Cartman raised his voice for one of his infamous announcements.

"Everyone! I will be the leader of this group for this assignment. Any objections? No? Fine then. I suggest we do something about the ever-growing crisis going on in our school. He then points to Kyle and I already know where this going. "The Jew Problem!" he shouted so that he could gather the attention of Kyle who ignored him. I have to commend Kyle on not arguing back since Kyle and Cartman are notorious for their huge arguments. All of us rolled our eyes.

"The assignment is on Plant Cells dumbass" moaned Token shaking his head in disbelief. Incidents like this happen almost every day and I don't think it will ever end until that one faithful day where Cartman is finally expelled. I say that but in reality he unfortunately does bring life to this dull town. South Park over the years has become depressing and stale and the emotions of the townspeople really show this. Most are unwilling to do anything about our town and when i'm working at the coffee shop to ironically earn money to buy more coffee you mostly see the lonely guys and girls all alone wondering about their future and what it will bring them. If it isn't them its someone in my grade since they like to use my parents coffee shop as a hideout or a club meeting area especially the girls whose original area- the girls bathroom in the park- got caught out when Clyde secretly followed Bebe into there which to be fair was quite hilarious when he was caught! The girls are super nice and sweet to me but i'm pretty sure they are just pitying me anyway although i'll take what i can get. Wendy had advised me to save the 12 seat table for today so I'd better do what she tells me to or maybe she'll put me at the top of the newest list that they constantly come up with like the biggest jerks list. Yikes! What if the government see that list and mistake that list for the most wanted in America! OH NO! If i say something like that then its guaranteed to happen!

"JESUS CHRIST" I accidentally yell at loud but since everyone is so used to my random outbursts I gather no attention from my classmates except Craig and Clyde who begin snickering uncontrollably. Cartman mouth twitches and he smacks his bulky hand onto the desk.

"Tweek are you doing what I told you spaz?" Cartman furiously demanded. I looked down realising that there was a piece of blank paper right under my nose. "Work with Craig and design the poster while Token, Clyde and Jimmy gather information and put it on the poster."

"And w-w-w-what are you gonna do" Jimmy said looking rather perplexed.

"EY weren't you listening? I am... the team leader!" he proudly stated and no one questioned him. Believe me when I say that arguing with him will lead to total chaos and we already knew that he was planning to contribute nothing to this assignment except maybe bringing some Cheesy Poofs in and loudly gobbling them up while we are trying to work. I'm terrible at designing things anyway but Craig does art so simply put i'll probably be piggybacking on his artistic skills anyway to get this dumb poster done for next week. Suddenly I noticed a giant orange blob walking our way which slowly began to materialise into Kenny who was traditionally wearing a giant bright orange parka with its strings being stretched to oblivion. He had his hood down which was the norm nowadays. I never really understood why he had his hood up in the first place considering the fact that he was seriously beautiful and there was no other way to really put it. His hair was a natural blonde and well i don't want to compare him to Craig but he definitely rivaled him in the hottest boy in our grade department. I'm really sheepish around Kenny, mainly due to the fact that he's the only one who knows I'm gay since I blurted it out accidentally when I was thinking about Craig while in the school toilets and I thought I was all alone. Yeah that was super embarrassing and I tried to run away until he caught the back of my T-shirt and explained that he was gay too. Shockingly it was for Butters which was mind-blowing for me since that was the last person I would have guessed but as a result me and Kenny have become really great friends that share all of our closest secrets together but he isn't exactly know for being trustworthy and I always fear that he will tell my feelings to Craig. Nahh that will never happen since I trust Kenny. Unlucky for me that one of Kenny's other closest friends is none other than Cartman himself.

"Ey Kinny. Give me some of your Crisps" mumbled Cartman despite the fact that his face was covered with orange residue from his own Cheesy Poofs that he's been hiding underneath the desk the entire time. He is really that stupid that he thinks that Kenny won't notice as he does have a keen eye to notice things.

"I've been saving for 3 weeks to buy this packets so ummmm no" replied Kenny and Cartman's face turned into one of fury and disgust. "Anyway hey Tweek!" and I immediately blushed but tried to hide it with my hands. I quickly slid my head to the left only to notice Craig growing agitated by the mere sight of Kenny. Craig always had an unnatural hatred of the blonde and I couldn't put my finger on why. "Are you guys going to Bebe's party on Saturday?" Clyde's head lifted up as he had just been offered a taco. "y-y-yeah I am" said Jimmy and Token nodded in approval. "What party?" questioned Clyde and I also was partly intrigued even though I wasn't interested in going. "Bebe said that since she got a new car from her mom, she's holding a celebration party at her house but you need a special invitation from her or one of the girls" he smiled. "Milly said I could go and I could bring one of my friends so I chose you" he pointed and Clyde's face lighted up until he realised he was pointing at me. I gasped.

"WHAT? You serious Kenny? shouted Clyde and Cartman in unison almost as if they had practiced it beforehand. I was pretty sure Kenny was winding them up until Kenny gave me a pink piece of paper with a huge heart on the back. It read:

 _You are invited to Bebe's super awesome party on Saturday._

 _Present this at the door to be allowed in._

 _Bring Presents!_

I was tempted to give this to Clyde since I didn't really feel like going until I realised that Craig had pulled one out of his pocket still looking tremendously bored with the situation unsurprisingly. Bebe's party was always infamous for having a lot of alcohol there and if I can get Craig drunk then maybe he could spill some of his secrets or if I'm lucky kiss me!

The bell rang and I followed Craig out into his car which was a Prius. Clyde also followed us since he was like me- way too scared to drive a car yet. Clyde pestered me into giving him the invitation but I politely refused laughing at his desperate attempt to convince me to give it to him. My phone then randomly started to vibrate and I wondered who could be texting me at this time as the only texts ever get is from Craig and since he was driving he was out of the equation.

I checked and it was someone I didn't expect.

It was Wendy.

A/N: Hope that was good. It was only the introduction. Mature content will be in the later chapters. Will update by next week. Plz like :)


End file.
